pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's Pokemon
Yunnie the Bold Duosion *Given to Charlotte by her parents as a Solosis, they felt she should have a new pokemon to grow with her and her pokemon journey. When Yunnie evolved into a Duosion she was so excited at having hands that she imediatly copped a feel on the nicest ass within range. Swagbert the Adamant Scraggy *Brought into her family's clinic as a heavily injured stray, after they healed him up he began to hang around. Charlotte had taken a special interest in the adorable guy, eventually they were playing every day. Swaggy likes Charlotte but he wishes she were a bit more rowdy, he misses the days when Lil' Digo was small enough to dance with him without it being physically dangerous. Gummy the Desparate Wooper *One of the first pokemon Charlotte encountered in her journey. A fearless little guy who isn't afraid to try and take a bite out of anything he can get his gums on. Charlotte thinks he's the cutest thing she's ever seen. Swaggy will sometimes stand behind him and pretend to be his arms. Timoune the Neglected Patrat *Given to Charlotte when she joined Team Plasma. He serves as an unpleasant reminder of her time with Team Plasma and while Charlotte does release him when she sends out all her pokemon for chill time, he doesn't really get one on one time with her. She hopes to take him back to Unova and find a proper home for it. Beezle the Desparate Gligar *Rescued by the team from the Beedril hive from a horrible death. Beezle isn't very strong but as one of Charlotte's few flying pokemon he has his uses. (such as being stupidly adorable) Currently he has been infected with Space Aids and is being kept in stasis in his pokeball. Snover "he's a rescue" Snover *Technically no longer owned by Charlotte, given honorable mention due to the noteworthy circumstances of their meeting. During Charlotte's time traveling with her pokemon to Cerulean she encountered the little guy wandering alone near the path, he seemed worse for wear so Charlotte healed him up and invited him to come with her for a little while. They weren't able to find any sign of his family, but they did get to have snow shenanigans and Snover was sweet enough to build an igloo for them all to sleep in. She eventually passed him along to Drake who seemed very fond of the Snover, another attempt to heal his BLOOD RAGE by surrounding him with kindness. Radio "she's a rescue" Umbreon *Original owned by Felix's ex-girlfriend, Charlotte recieved her as a gift while on Bill's boat. She hadn't realized it immediately, mistakenly thinking Felix was just asking her to babysit Radio for a bit. When Felix explained that he thought Charlotte would be good for rehabilitating Radio she was incredibly touched, and now feels very responsible for the Umbreon. Trotsky the Quirky Squirtle *Fished up by Laz while the party was riding on Bill's boat. He opted to give it to Charlotte (Because I begged him) Trotsky hasn't spent a lot of time with the party yet, he's helped Charlotte wash the dishes and has cavorted a little with Stripe. Charlotte is very impressed by him and hopes to be able to raise him to be a great Blastoise once their lives become less dangerous. Patches the Quirky Aipom *W-why so many quirky pokemon? Charlotte traded for him in a town at some point, while I adore Aipom's and other monkeys, Charlotte hasn't gotten the opportunity to do anything besides give him a tour of her home and clinic :( Mac "another rescue" Cubone *'Adopted by Charlotte from Mr. Fuji in Lavendar Town, he's a chill guy who has no desire to fight. Charlotte thinks he'll be a good fit for the clinic and hopes to bring him back there.' Snuffleupagus "Snuffles" the Serious Swinub *I don't even care how uncreative that name is, it's you Snuffles, it's always been you. (It will probably be changed to Gus when Snuffles is a big bad ass Mamoswine...) Aaanyway Snuffles was found by Charlotte and Felix while they were training in the caves near Lavendar Town (And because I rolled a 2 on my d100) Charlotte was immediately taken with the little one, and the pair was soon lead out of the cave to a (not so) steamy hot tub straight outta my japanese animes. After a day of training (and a nice GM, and an ok catch roll) Charlotte (once again forcibly OOC by a selfish player) took the guy home.